


Sands

by PtitOcelot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitOcelot/pseuds/PtitOcelot
Summary: An (un)usual dream.Don't read if you haven't seen Infinity War Part 1.





	Sands

He knows this dream.

Once, he used to come here, in this cave, every night. The weight of the armor, the smell of the sand and rocks, the taste of his blood, and the sound of a dying man on the road to freedom.

Yinsen of course.

With a heavy heart, and without any choice, Tony gets closer to the end of the tunnel.

The man he finally sees is curled up on the ground. He's breathing hard, his hands clenched in his sweaty hair.

_The smell of it, Tony can still feel the locks against his cheek, he's shaking -_

His armor is gone suddenly. He's cold, so very cold. He still kneels near his friend and gets him on his back, in his arms.

Yinsen had smiled peacefully, "I want this."

But Peter doesn't. He is crying, his lips twisted with terror.

"Please, I don't wanna go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
